Baile de Máscaras
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Historia que surgió a partir de un sueño n.n'


**Notas de autora: **Bueno, mi estreno en esta sección Les traigo una historia con personajes originales que surgió a raíz de un sueño que tuve n.n Espero que les guste y dejen reviews n.n

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS

**Baile de Máscaras**

**Prólogo**

Llevábamos varias horas de camino y sabía que ya faltaba poco para llegar al que, a partir de ahora, sería mi nuevo hogar.

Mi padre me había vendido por un puñado de tierras, de eso no quedaba duda, sino¿por qué me habría obligado a casarme con un hombre que me doblaba la edad y al que apenas conocía? Al menos me alegró que tuvieran la consideración de que dejaran que la boda fuera en nuestra ciudad; no sabía cómo sería el hogar de mi marido.

Observé a mi esposo, quién contemplaba distraído el paisaje. Aunque mayor, por lo menos era bien parecido. Sabía que yo no le importaba mucho, ya que lo único que quería de mí era un vientre sano que le diera el heredero que su querida difunta esposa no pudo. Yo no tenía experiencia ninguna en ese campo, aunque sabía del tema al haber oído hablar a las damas, en las reuniones que se hacían en la Corte. Esperaba al menos que, ya que tenía experiencia y los ímpetus de la juventud se le habrían pasado, que fuese bueno conmigo. Pero en realidad daba igual, siempre que él quisiera, tendría que cumplir con mis obligaciones de esposa.

En esto estaba pensando cuando el carruaje paró de forma brusca. Los caballos, encabritados, callaron súbitamente y acto seguido, oímos un ruido similar al de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. A partir de aquí, todo fue muy rápido y confuso.

Mi marido hizo un gesto indicando que me mantuviera en silencio. Fuera, se escuchaban los gritos ahogados de los guardias que nos escoltaban. De repente, alguien entró en nuestro carruaje. Era una hermosa mujer, de cabellos como el fuego y tez de porcelana. Se abalanzó sobre mi esposo, quien me contemplaba con ojos horrorizados. Yo simplemente me limité a observar, fascinada y horrorizada por la grotesca escena que transcurría delante de mí, sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

No sabría decir si habían pasado minutos u horas, pero ella se separó de mi marido y se volvió hacia mí. Pude observar sus perfectas facciones talladas en mármol y sus profundos ojos negros aproximarse cada vez más. Me sonreía mostrando sus afilados colmillos y de la comisura de sus labios escapaba un hilillo de sangre. Alzó su mano, que se deslizó sobre mi mejilla y mi cuello desnudo. No pude evitar estremecerme al sentir el frío contacto de su piel. Entonces bajó su cabeza, pegando sus labios a mi cuello, acariciando mi piel con su suave respiración. Traté en vano de reprimir un gemido de placer. Fue en ese instante cuando clavó sus colmillos en mi piel.

La sensación es indescriptible, una mezcla extraña de dolor y placer.

Sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban y, en cierto modo, me daba igual. Pero mi instinto de supervivencia se impuso. Levanté mis faldas y saqué el pequeño puñal que llevaba enganchado a una de las ligas. Aunque sabía que no estaba bien que una dama tuviese algo así, lo llevaba conmigo siempre que hacía algún viaje, para tener alguna posibilidad de defenderme en caso de que nos asaltasen. Y ahora había llegado esa ocasión.

Mi atacante ni se percató de mis movimientos de tan ocupada que estaba. Entonces clavé el puñal en la parte de su pecho que sus ropas dejaban al descubierto.

En ese momento ella se revolvió y se apartó de mí como si quemara; y yo me abalancé sobre ella instintivamente, ante la visión de la sangre que manaba de su pecho.

Me aferré a ella con fuerza y comencé a lamer la sangre. Tenía un gusto dulzón y especiado, y estaba cálida. Me sentía ansiosa por beberla toda. Sin embargo, eso no fue posible ya que ella me apartó con fuerza y me golpeé contra los asientos del carruaje.

Lo último que recuerdo es verla salir, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada mezcla de ira y satisfacción. Después, todo se volvió oscuro mientras me iba sumiendo en la inconsciencia y mi cuerpo se abandonaba al dolor.

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
